


Lon Lon Navigation

by sleepy_ry



Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), Missing Scene, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Malon attempts to navigate her newfound situation.
Relationships: Epona & Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 4





	Lon Lon Navigation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'OoT' nor am I profiting from this.

Malon sinks into her mattress, old comforters, and various ranching rags, little comfort for her aching body. Epona watches the ordeal, seemingly concerned or merely hungry. 

Ingo’s uninterested in the upkeep, preferring to go with cheap food and poor quality equipment. She’s been sacrificing her meals for them, and it shows in her sagging clothes and sunken cheeks. Small activities are becoming harder, her arms quaking and her body threatening to collapse no matter the tasks’ simplicity.

“Nothing will happen to you,” she promises. “Ingo can threaten and curse as much as he desires, but I won’t allow him to ship anyone off.” 

Cucoos and cows have use for him, offering food whereas Epona continually refuses him. Her mother would never forgive her were something to happen. Her father? Malon presses her face into a raggedy blanket, willing the tears away. Remembering him will make everything worse. 

She reserves him for dreams now. He rarely visits her, though and her hope is running low.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark/comment/kudos goes appreciated.
> 
> Have been inactive due to school/preparing major projects/business. I also had a doctor's appointment and am in a lot of pain.


End file.
